


I wasn't supposed to,but I did(A Jonah Marais Fan-Fiction)

by wdw5fluff



Series: Our Story (Jonah and Charity) [1]
Category: Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheesy, Cliche, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Have a Good Day, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Living life to the fullest, No Smut, Self Confidence Issues, Somewhat angsty?, have fun, love life, something, you got this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdw5fluff/pseuds/wdw5fluff
Summary: Jonah Marias has a best friend. Tyler Ashlock. And Tyler has a younger sister, Charity Ashlock. Charity has guys wanting her left and right but she says no every time. Tyler being an overprotective big brother, refuses to let Charity have a boyfriend. Ever since her last one that hurt her. Jonah has girls after him daily but he too has to refuse. Tyler doesn't like the idea of Jonah having a girlfriend and so he doesn't. Nither Jonah or Charity wants one anyway. Well that's not exactly true. Jonah is in love with Charity and Charity is head over heels for Jonah. Not wanting to lose their friendship and not wanting to hurt Tyler or themselves, they keep their feelings hidden. Lots of drama happens and secrets unfold because 2 best friends fall in love...with each other.This is cliche...I am a hopeless romantic and love the fluffy cheesy stuff. So please read if you need a daily dose of fluffy story.It is probably wayyyy to cheesy:)<3
Relationships: Corbyn Besson/Christina Marie, Daniel Seavey/Original Female Character(s), Jack Avery/Gabriela Gonzalez (Socialite), Jonah Marais/Original Female Character(s), Zach Herron/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Our Story (Jonah and Charity) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049588





	1. Chapter 1-My Life(Charity's Pov)

**Charity’s Pov**

I’m Charity Ashlock! I am a Junior in High School! I am an athletic and sassy type girl. Everybody says that I am beautiful and no guy deserves me. Which every guy lets me know. You could say that I am popular in school. Most everyone knows me and I try to be friends with everybody. My brother on the other hand, everybody knows. He could be considered a bad boy. He has slept with probably half of his grade, gets in and out of smoking and things like that. I think he got in his 5th and hopefully last fight of the year. But he is the sweetest guy to me and his girlfriend. The longest relationship he has been in lasted about 3 months. And he is a senior...but as I was saying he is really sweet and a good guy when you get to know him. He is the overprotective big brother. Basically doesn’t let me have a boyfriend. Also his best friend, Jonah Marais(should I mention the cutest guy literally ever) has not had a girlfriend since freshman year because well, Tyler. He says “you don’t need a girlfriend Jonah” every time Jonah likes a girl. I think friends should let friends date whoever they like right? Apparently not. 

Me and My brother Tyler live with both parents and have a pretty solid life. My mom is a nurse but tries to be with us as much as possible. My Father I swear hates me, but he is a lawyer and I am pretty sure always wishes he had an excuse to stay at work instead of coming home. But I don’t mind, my mom is always there for me and Tyler and that’s all I need.

I guess I should talk about Jonah Marais. My brother’s best friend. 3 years and counting,they have been friends. I have seen him around a lot. Jonah can sometimes be mistaken as my best friend instead of Tyler’s. Me and Jonah are pretty close. We have known each other for 2 and ½ years. We have been to hell and back together. We had ice cream and watched sad movies with some tears shed, we both went through terrible break ups that hit us hard. We both are scarred individuals and every memory, everything we did together. We had each other through it all. He was like my brother. That is why I hated that I wanted him more than just a brother. More than just a friend. More than just a bestie. A lover. That’s what I wanted him to be. My lover. I have been hiding these feelings for a while. And when I say a while, I mean a while. For about a year...yeah I know, bad.

* * *

“Hey loser” I heard my bedroom door slam open “Get up, it’s Monday. I know I hate it too” 

I could hear the smile in his voice even if I was going to get pounced. I knew it was coming because I wasn’t moving just grunting about how I didn’t want to get up. But I was smiling and I think he knew that.

“You are asking for it at this point” He chuckled “you ready?”

“I guess so” I sleepily replied

It was then when I wanted to cry. He belly flopped right on my side. I swear I heard a crack.

“Oh frick that hurt” I rolled to the other side of the bed and stood up “Oof you hippopotamus, please never do that again” I laughed as I ran with my picked out clothes into my master bathroom.

“Oh you are so dead!” He laughed loudly as he pounded on my locked door “You cannot call me a hippopotamus and think you can get away with it!!!” He yelled through the door

“Tyler leave your sister alone! You got her up! Come help me with the Salad!!!!” My mother yelled up the stairs

"Coming!!!” Tyler replied “It’s not over little girl” I heard his footsteps running across the room and down the stairs.

I looked in the mirror and laughed harder than I already was. My bedhead was not attractive. I didn’t focus on that minor detail. I changed my hoodie and sweatpants to black ripped jeans with a yellow Adidas crop top. I had my black/yellow checkered vans and a rose hoodie, I would put on later. I focused on my hair at that point. It still had loose curls from last night's party...don’t ask. I brushed them out and had little curls that looked like I tried but failed. Can’t have that. I took about 25-30 minutes just putting curls in my hair. I finished with mascara, and brushed my teeth. Right when I was about to leave the bathroom, my phone started ringing from inside of my bedroom.

I practically ran to my phone, curiosity taking over. _“My favorite Loser <3” _I smiled and ran my finger over the green answer button.

“Hey loser” I chuckled

“You love this loser, shut your mouth, silly goose” Jonah replied “Anyway, Tyler called saying you need a ride. You are not waiting by the door, why?”

“I do love you best friend. Thank youuu” I laughed “I was just grabbing my bag, be out in a minute”

“I love you too I guess” Jonah rolled his eyes through the phone “See you in a little bitttt”

“Ah rude” I ended the call

* * *

I ran down the stairs wondering why Tyler wanted me to get a ride with Jonah when he was in my freaking household. I went into the kitchen only to find my mother rushing to the garage.

“Hey Charity!” she smiled softly “I need to run to work. Big meeting today. Rush of sick patients too. I’ll see you after school okay?”

“Yeah of course! Have a good day Mom!” I hugged her quickly “I love you! You are going to do great”

“Thank you sweetheart! Tyler took his own car today. I love you too” She rushed through the garage door and was off to work.

“Alright, well that means I will go to school now” I grabbed my bag and locked the door behind me.

Jonah was not in the running car. He was leaned against the driver’s door with a small smirk. When he saw me, his green eyes lit up. He ran up to me with his arms open wide. I felt my cheeks get warm as I returned his warm embrace.His cologne overpowered my nose as I snuggled into his chest. He was so warm. He made me feel safe. Protected. Worth every breath. He let his hands fall to the sides when I let go slightly.

He then wrapped one of his arms over my shoulders and took me to the passengers side of the car. He laughed at me as I literally fell into the seat. I rolled my eyes and slammed the car door shut on him.

“Was his laugh always so cute?” I answered my own question. Yes. Yes it was.


	2. Chapter 2-A new guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of point of view changes in this one....but enjoy!

**Jonah’s Pov**

Ever since my last girlfriend in freshman year of High school, Tyler basically forbidden me to have a girlfriend. I never really wanted one until about 1 year ago. Until Junior year. When I realized just how beautiful Charity Ashlock actually was. Up until that point in my life, she had just been my best friend’s younger sister. She was off limits. I respected her, she was my best friend. We went through break ups together, we had a lot of memories that I would happily replace with my others. When I started to see her in that way, I hated myself. Every guy fell for her. I was just another guy to her. Also I didn't want to lose Tyler. I needed him throughout the rest of my high school years. But no matter how hard I tried. That feeling never went away, it still hasn't. When she came out of her house, I took in a breath.

She looked undeniably beautiful and I was so lucky to look at her and know she was my best friend. When I took her in my arms, I let out the breath I was holding. Because everything was perfect. She was in my arms. She was standing with me. Hopefully feeling the same way I was about this moment.

As we got to the school, I was wishing her house was farther. We got out of the car and started walking to the front doors. She gasped

“I see the girls!” She smiled at me, and I think I melted “Would you mind if I go talk to them?”

“There your friends” I gave her an arched eyebrow, signaling that I was confused “Are you seriously asking me permission to talk to YOUR friends?”

“I guess I am” She laughed “Sorry”

I laughed,  _ ‘how can she have such a lack of confidence? She was beautiful’ _

“Don't apologize just go!” I pushed her playfully and laughed

After Charity left to talk to her friends, I walked to find Tyler. As I walked, Charity crept into my mind. Her smile, her laugh, everything perfect about the girl that had my heart. The way she talked about the things she liked, the way everything she treated in a positive manner. Goodness she was amazing.

“Hey Jonah” Tyler called “You look zoned out….but with a smile”

“Oh shut up Ty” I felt my cheeks get hot as I pushed him out of my walking path “I was just thinking ok?”

“Surrrreeee you were” Tyler responded with a smug grin “Are you going to tell me what you were thinking of….or who?”

“Nobody Tyler” I laughed “I just was thinking of some funny memories”

“If you say so” Tyler laughed “Did you hear there is a new girl? Apparently she is really hot. At least that is what Conner said to me this morning”

“Oh really? Nice” I looked him dead in the eyes “I really don’t want to do anything tho. I don’t want a girlfriend”

“Oh come on. You won’t think that if she is as cute as Conner said” Tyler then grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards our friends “Let’s go meet her, she is by Conner”

“I guess I have no choice” I started heading towards her way

___________________________

**Charity's Pov**

Once I was with my friends, I was laughing and talking like everything was okay. And everything was, except Jonah was on my mind the whole time. I guess it wasn’t a bad thing but my goodness...He stayed in my mind 24/7 no matter what I was doing...no matter who I was with.

“Charity!!!” Piper yelled “Do you see that guy?? I have never seen him before...why haven’t I seen him before? He is hot….I always look at hot guys”

“That is weird for you” I laughed as I turned my head to this apparently hot guy

As I turned towards this guy, I gasped. He had brown hair that styled across his eyes. His jawline was sharp from the side profile. He looked towards me, his coffee brown eyes stared into my blue ones. He smiled at me kinda flirty, and I did find that attractive let me say. I smiled back softly but I was not about to do anything. He looked kinda like a fuckboy kinda guy which I was not into.

“Omg” Piper gasped as she grabbed my arm “He is looking at you”

“Yeah I know” I mumbled 

I looked away from this guy and left to go to my class. I said goodbye to Piper and grabbed my books. I started walking faster knowing that Jonah is in this class with me. I smiled as I ran into a person. My books fell against the ground as I steadied my feet to not fall over myself.

“Oh I am so sorry...I wasn’t looking where I was going” I looked up

The guy Piper and I saw this morning was holding my waist to stop my fall. His strong arms pulled me towards him a little bit more as we stared into each other's eyes. His coffee brown eyes stared into mine as he put me upright.

“I’m just glad you didn’t fall” His slightly high voice answered “Where are you going?”

“T-Trigonometry” I stuttered “You?”

“I have to head over to the gym” He smiled “But I’ll stop by your smart sounding math class to make sure you don’t fall again”

“O-Oh it’s okay” I blushed slightly, embarrassed to think he thinks I am going to fall again “I wouldn’t want you to be late because I am being clumsy”

“It’s on my way” His right hand cupped my chin for a second then started walking towards my math class.I was stuck in my tracks  _ ‘Does he think I need to be babied? I don’t need him like the reason he is here right now. _ ’ and then followed after him

“What is your name?” I asked the boy in front of me. He turned his body towards me as he answered

“Zach Herron” He smirked “What’s yours?”

“Charity Ashlock” I smiled back

“Oh you are the girl that can’t have a boyfriend” He chuckled “I understand why Conner was upset”

“Wait Conner Mason? Why was he upset that I can’t date anybody because of my brother?”

“I think you can guess.You are smart” He stopped at the doorway of my class “This is your class, is it not?”

“It is” I informed him, kinda done with this conversation.

“I will hopefully see you later Charity” He cupped my chin again “I had a very nice time talking with you. Thank you”

“Y-Yeah of course” I moved away suddenly uncomfortable by how close he was to me at this point “Thank you for making sure I didn’t fall”

I turned on my heel and walked into class and sat down at my empty table where Jonah was supposed to be. I looked at the doorway to see Zach still there looking straight at me. He smiled then winked at me. Then he turned around to be face to face with Jonah Marias.

_______________________________

**Jonah’s Pov**

The girl was cute. She had blonde hair that curled very nicely with her striped dress she was wearing. She had curves and things that made Conner go bonkers. I thought her eyes were a very nice shade of green. She had braces but it looked adorable on her. There was a lot about her that I liked. She was a really nice girl that had manners towards everybody. I couldn’t deny she was beautiful but Charity was still on my mind.

We talked a little bit and had fun together. I walked to her class since she didn’t know where to go. I had a smile on my face as I started walking towards Trig. Knowing that Charity would be in that class.

Once I turned the corner my smile was gone. A guy was holding Charity by the waist, looking like she almost fell. He pulled her closer to him as they stared into each other’s eyes, and that’s when my blood started boiling. He helped her stand on her own two feet then started….flirting...with her.

“I’m just glad you didn’t fall” He told her “Where are you going?”

“T-Trigonometry” she stuttered “You?”

What he responded made me want to slap him “I have to head over to the gym” He then smiled at her “But I’ll stop by your smart sounding math class to make sure you don’t fall again”

She stuttered again “O-Oh it’s okay” I wouldn’t want you to be late because I am being clumsy”

“It’s on my way” He then made the boldest move ever. I wanted to slap him to the moon. He cupped her chin with his right hand...why would he make a move like that? whoever you are...move away from my girl.

“What is your name?” She asked the boy in front of her. He turned his body towards Charity as he answered

“Zach Herron” He smirked “What’s yours?”

“Charity Ashlock” She smiled

“Oh you are the girl that can’t have a boyfriend” He chuckled “I understand why Conner was upset” Wait Conner too? God why did she have to be loved by literally every single damn guy in this freaking school

“Wait Conner Mason? Why was he upset that I can’t date anybody because of my brother?”

“I think you can guess.You are smart” He stopped at the doorway of the class “This is your class, is it not?”

“It is” She informed

“I will hopefully see you later Charity” He cupped her chin again “I had a very nice time talking with you. Thank you”

“Y-Yeah of course” She moved away looking suddenly uncomfortable by how close he was to her “Thank you for making sure I didn’t fall” she said as she turned into the classroom.

He stayed at the doorway which made my mood instantly furious. He was waiting for her stare. He must be used to that…

I walked in the doorway only to be hit by the boy turning away from Charity’s stare. 

“Excuse me sir” I growled. “I would appreciate it if you didn’t run into me, trying to hide that you were flirting with a girl that you know is off limits?”

“Charity? Oh I just met her dude. Calm down. I’m new here”

“So don’t push you luck” I mumbled for him to hear me “You are talking to Tyler Ashlock’s best friend buddy….watch it. She is the most important person in my life. She is like a sister to me. If you do anything I swear on everything you hold dear that you will not be very happy with your results.”

I turned into the room with my head held high ‘ _ freaking asshole’ _

“What did you say to Zach? He looked terrified” she chuckled

“Nothing much. Wondered who he was that’s all” I smirked  _ ‘yep that’s all’ _

___________________________________

**Zach’s Pov**

I don’t know what the hell I did to that man but my god….he was pissed at me. Because I was apparently flirting with Charity Ashlock. No I was not flirting, I was memorizing her. She looked into me. The weird thing was...I was into her. Most girls I think it's fun to just flirt with and then drop them like a microphone. But this feeling is different...it’s real feelings that I acted upon.

“After a talk? God Zach you are stupid. Just a girl...that I wasn’t fake flirting with...”

I practically ran to the gym afraid of how this was going to turn out.

__________________________________

**Charity’s Pov**

I was really confused about what happened between Jonah and Zach. Jonah did not look happy. He wasn’t mean, just was not himself. He smiled at me often to hide the fact he was upset. And I knew that.

“Jonah…” I said in the middle of class “What is wrong? You have been acting weird since that talk with Zach. You can’t hide anything from me, remember?”

“I-I don’t know Charity” He surrendered “I saw him catch you when you almost fell, and flirt with you….” He suddenly stopped talking. I watched his jaw tighten and his smile move into a tight line. He was mad that Zach was flirting with me...does this mean? No never mind...that’s stupid. Jonah Marais liking me? No.

“You think he was flirting with me?” I played it cool

“Oh come on Charity” He rolled his eyes “Don’t be stupid. He cupped your chin with his hand, held you by the waist to stare into your eyes, walked you to class and winked at you? That’s not flirting? Yeah whatever”

“Jonah I wasn’t going to do anything, why are you acting like Tyler? I think he is attractive but he is not my type. I promise, I am not going to involve myself with somebody like that.”

“I-I’m sorry” Jonah’s tight line smile turned into a sad face “I shouldn't be like that. You can like him and things...I just don’t want you to get hurt Charity. Not again. Please be careful with him. I don’t trust him”

“Awww Jonah I appreciate that” I smiled knowing he cared so much “But I told you, he is not my type and he seems like the guy to flirt with every girl. I won’t do anything. I pinky promise”

“Okay. Pinky promise” He smiled and leaned over to me to whisper in my ear “I want you to be safe, loser. I love you best friend”

If only he knew what that did to me...ugh he was beautiful in every way. “I love you so much Jonah. Thank you for caring so much”

_ ‘Oh that was not platonic...whoops’ _


	3. Chapter 3-Songwriting and Realizations

**Jonah’s Pov**

I didn’t know what to do...she sounded like she loved me, like more...no I’m stupid. She doesn’t like me like that. That was all platonic.

We talked and laughed about old memories after our conversation. She started teasing me about my old crushes and I did the same to her. It was good after having a deep conversation minutes before.

Having somebody like Charity was perfect. I can talk to her whenever I need to, and she will always answer no matter what she is doing, or who she is with. She was like a personal therapist, always caring for everybody. Being her best self. She was the most amazing person ever.

The bell rang and I didn’t want to leave her side. This usually happened, so it just became a thing. That I take her to her next class. Today I was just worried that Zach would come. I probably should apologize to him, I acted out of jealousy...something I don’t do often at all.

“Hey how is the song-writing going? I heard from Tyler that you started writing a song about your ex” She started

“Yeah I did start, it hasn’t been going well. It’s a lot harder than I thought” I laughed “But I have got at least the chorus done”

“Oh, it isn’t going well. I have the chorus, the most important part of the song done.” She teased “You are doing great, don’t think about it too much Jo”

“You haven’t even heard it Charity” I laughed “You can’t say that”

“I can!!!” She protested “I know you Jo! You are amazing at everything you do.” She looked forward and gasped “Dang it...here comes Zach. He just seems so into me...and I am not reciprocating those feelings, you know?” she chuckled

“I’m surprised I didn't scare him, he knows you're off limits” I smiled

Zach came over to Charity in a rush. Right when he saw her up closer, he smiled. He then turned me and lost his smile. He looked like a little boy compared to me, but I felt like that before so I smiled at him.

“Hey Zach” I started “I’m sorry for earlier, I was acting out of jealousy and that was not my place to intervene. You can be  _ friends _ with her” 

“Oh it’s good. I was wondering what was up'' He smiled “I appreciate it…” Zach looked at me for my name.

“Jonah Marais” I shook his hand like a gentleman “Thank you, we will see you later” 

I grabbed Charity’s arm lightly and looked at her. I nodded my head to the side for her to see that we need to get to “class”. She got the message and bye to Zach. He looked kinda mad that he didn’t get to talk to Charity, but you know I was with Charity and was not about to throw away any time for guys, that will never get her.

“You were jealous? Why?” Charity asked as we went farther away from Zach

“He was all up on you, I know what Tyler wants. And I know you do too Charity” I simply responded trying to look chill about it, but I was freaking out. Scared to say why I actually responded like I did.

“You know Jonah?” she sighed deeply “ It gets kinda annoying, I mean I appreciate it and know I don’t need a boyfriend. but….I sometimes wish I had one” she looked at me with a sad look in her eyes.

“I get that, I think sometimes we get lonely. Seeing couples everyday wishing we had that.” I stared at her dead in the eyes and came to a stop “But you will get somebody who loves you more than anything. That will treat you like you deserve to be treated. And both of you will be ready for a committed relationship. Okay? We will be okay being single for just a little longer.”

“Do you know when Tyler will let us date somebody?” She stared into my green eyes with her brown ones. I was looking at the most beautiful thing on earth and wishing she was my girlfriend. Wishing that I could openly love her more than the universe, that I could treat her better than Phillp ever did.

“I have never asked, I think if we asked he would say yes tho. Have you asked?” I informed

“No. not since Phillp, because I didn’t want anybody other than Phillp. But I have realized recently I do” She smiled

“And you didn’t tell me?? I’m offended” I chuckled

“In time Jo” She wrapped her arms around me tightly “But right now we need to get to class. Thank you Jonah. You always know what to say”

I hugged her tightly. Like my life depended on this hug. It was then that I realized and finally accepted in my mind, that I was so much better when she was near. When she was in my arms it was the best. Like everything was falling into place. Falling in love with your best friend in the world is the hardest thing ever. Knowing that it will always be the same. Love from me to her not platonic, love from her to me platonic. Just thinking how much you need the other person is hard to accept. Thinking you could live without them, is the dumbest idea you will ever have. I know that I could live without her, but I don’t want too. I refuse to lose her now, I will fight and live for this woman. 

Charity Ashlock...you are going to be the death of me.

* * *

**Charity’s Pov**

Once I wrapped my arms around his muscular chest I never wanted to let go. I loved the smell of him, I loved how safe I felt in his arms. He hugged me tighter as he nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck. I smiled and ran my fingers across the hair on the back of his neck. I played with his hair sometimes but this was something I have never done.

“That’s new” Jonah picked up his head and looked into my brown eyes “I like it”

“Good to know, but we really need to get to class!” I let my arms fall to my sides “Thank you Jonah, I love you best friend!!”

I started running to my class, knowing I was going to be late. It was then I heard the cutest thing ever and stopped my breathing for a hot minute

“I love you moreee! You deserve a better guy than Zach,Charity! You are the most amazing girl ever and he doesn’t deserve you. If it's him,I will physically fight you beautiful!”

I looked behind me to see Jonah running the other way. He never said these things before...he was jealous of Zach, we talked about relationships, and I made a non-platonic move on him and he liked it. There is some part of me thinking this man has a thing for me. But it’s Jonah...my best friend. The guy I am in love with and have been for a year...I can’t lose him. I wanna be lovers but what if it ends badly? What will I do then? That is a question for Tyler.

I need to tell Tyler. He knows Jonah better than I do...but he would kill Jonah or me for that matter. I don’t know. No harm in asking tho.

I need to see if Jonah Marias, the guy who has my heart and my best friend, has feelings for me.


End file.
